


All Over a Stupid Ring

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: Sunshine after the Rain [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Domestic, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Engagement, Fluff and Angst, Gallavich, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: After the proposal everything seems perfect for Ian and Mickey, but when Mickey starts to get more attention from strangers Ian might not be taking it the best.





	All Over a Stupid Ring

        It had been one month since Ian and Mickey got engaged and they are just finally starting to get used to the new title. Ian loves it and pretty much takes advantage of any opportunity to say the words ‘my fiance’ in a sentence. Mickey however does not. Slowly Ian started to notice more and more how much power a ring can actually possess. First it started out small, like people doing a quick double take down to his finger, or the occasional innocent flirter apologizing once they realize that he is engaged. The tinge of jealousy didn’t start though until he realized how much more attention Mickey gets than him now. Now when they go out people will consciously avoid making eye contact with Ian, but sit and gawk at Mickey. He wasn’t sure if he was more jealous about the lack of attention he was getting or the amount Mickey was receiving. Either way Ian had finally had enough. So he thought now was the time to get Mickey’s ring, because why should he be the only one with one; right?

 

“Hey Mick I thought today we could go out and find a ring for you,” Ian said tugging his shirt on. 

 

“Nah I think I am just going to wait until the wedding. I’m not really a fan of rings, man,” Mickey said from his spot on the bed. 

 

“Well if you are going to be wearing on eventually anyways, then why don’t we just go ahead and get it?”

 

“I don’t know man I just don’t really want to yet.”

 

“Why? I am wearing one. Plus this way people will know you are taken,” Ian shrugged.

 

“Oh… I see what this is about.”

 

“What? It’s not about anything. I just don’t think it’s really fair that I have to wear one and you don’t.”

 

“You don't have to wear anything. I’m not forcing you,” Mickey said his temper starting to rise a bit.

 

“Come on Mickey that’s not what I meant. I just mean that you have been getting a lot of attention lately and I know you don’t particularly like that.”

 

“I’m sorry that all the attention isn’t on you for once. God forbid someone pay attention to me right?” Mickey spit out. 

 

“Oh ok, so if you like it so much why don’t you go out and soak it up then!” Ian said going into their shared bedroom and slamming the door.

 

“Fine! Maybe I will,” Mickey grabbed a random pair of jeans off the dryer and left the apartment. He wasn’t sure where he was heading exactly just he just let his feet take him.

 

***

          An hour later Mickey found himself in a bar about 3 beers in and wondering how the hell he got here this early on a Saturday morning. Not long after that Mickey was feeling a little tipsy when a guy probably in his late 20s came over to Mickey and sat just a bit too close for comfort. Mickey side eyed him, but didn’t say anything just continued nursing his beer. 

 

“Hey i’m Dylan,” the man said reaching a hand out for Mickey to shake.

 

“Hi Dylan, i’m not interested,” Mickey said with an eye roll.

 

“Aww man come on. What is it? You straight?”

 

“Nope,” Mickey said popping the ‘p’.

 

“Then give me one good reason,” Dylan said with a smirk.

 

“Engaged,” Mickey said. “That good enough for you.”

 

“No not really. I don’t see a ring yet.” 

 

Mickey’s eyes widened before he said, “What did you say?”

 

“Well I mean that’s the best part of being guy right? We get to pretend we are single until the big day and not get anchored down by a piece of jewelry.” Mickey’s head fell to his chest, he took a much needed breath, then hopped off the bar stool. “Hey where are you going?” Dylan asked.

“Back home to my fiance,” Mickey smirked while walking out of the bar. 

 

***

          Ian was laying on Mickey’s side of the bed letting a few tears fall. He wishes he had never told Mickey to go, and all over a stupid ring. Mickey had already asked Ian to marry him, why did he have to push. He was face down in the pillow when he heard the door knob jiggle. He looked up and saw Mickey standing there looking back at him. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Ian mumbled. 

 

“Me too,” Mickey said.

 

“You don’t have to wear a ring yet. It was stupid.”

 

“No I want too. I realized while I was out that if I don’t wear one it makes people think that it’s ok to disrespect you and I won’t have that,” Mickey said looking at Ian with a serious expression.

 

“I love you, you know?” Ian asked.

 

“I love you too,” Mickey said.

 

“So, you’re actually going to wear it?” Ian asked. 

 

“Yeah. I am.”

 

“Well let me pick it out then, ok?” Ian asked.

“Alright,” Mickey smiled.

  
  


***

          Ian had looked at a few different stores trying to find a ring for Mickey. The one he ended up deciding on was basically perfect. He felt as though Mickey would really like it and he couldn’t wait to show him. 

One night when they decided to have dinner at home, Ian stopped in the middle of eating and went into their bedroom. “Hey where you going?” Mickey asked. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” Ian said to him smiling as he ran off. When he came back he stopped next to Mickey’s chair and got down on one knee like he saw Mickey do a month earlier. Ian cleared his throat, “Mickey, will you still marry me?” 

 

Mickey smiled at his dork of a fiance. “You are and idiot.”

 

“So is that a…”

 

“Yes I will still marry you.”

 

“Ok, good,” Ian said as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Mickey’s finger.

 

“Come here,” Mickey said pulling Ian into a kiss. “You know this ring is pretty badass.”

 

“You think so?” Ian asked.

 

“Yeah, and I am so glad that I am marrying you, because you just get me.”

 

***

 

         The next time they went out neither of them had to worry about any kind of attention, but they didn’t really mind because they had each other’s attention and that’s really all the needed anyways.  

 

 

 

 

*Mickey's ring: [gold band with black carbon inlay](https://eternaltungsten.com/gold-wedding-bands?product_id=953)


End file.
